Yu-Gi-Oh! Evoltz
by Samueljoo
Summary: After Yu-Gi-Oh! dubbed version, Domino City was forged into new age of Duel Monsters. However, the evil one called Calamity who wants to destroy humans and Duel Monsters. One day, the famous hacker: Yurei Sazaki with her Duel Spirit Slaywoman who wears the lost Millennium Item incased of the Egyptian Princess. Now both girls join forces to stop Calamity's evil plot. [ADOPTION]
1. Prologue

The Yu-Gi-Oh! Evoltz history where it was take place after the Pharaoh named Atem was freed and go to his afterlife. Ten years later, the narration will start the Ancient Egypt princess' life.

"Long ago, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. The brave pharaoh named Atem seals the gruesome magical powers within the mystical Millennium Items. However, in the present day, Zorc the Dark One was resurrected because of Yami Bakura's scheme before Atem defeat Zorc and send him to the Shadow Realm where Yugi let the Pharaoh freed his spirit where he went to the Spirit World. At the end of the battle of nightmarish battle, however, the new darkness has come and causing the calamity of Ancient Egypt which is the entity called Calamity. The lone survivor of the Ancient Egypt was the princess, wields the power of the legendary Millennium Earring, the lost Millennium Item to destroys Calamity. However, She used her Millennium Earring to seal her soul by sacrifice her own physical body to restoring the balance of the Ancient Egypt. Now, the Millennium Earring was buried in century ago in the present time and the soul of the Egyptian Princess was sleep inside the Millennium Item where the legend of Egyptian Princess has began."

At the Shadow Realms, the darkness world of nothingness where Zorc and the former Thief King Bakura (who reveals his true self) lives on. Zorc, angry at Bakura that the Millennium Earring wasn't here and asked him where is the Millennium Earring.

"So if I will ask you one more time... Where is your Millennium Earring?!"

Zorc facing on Bakura.

"The Millennium Item was buried somewhere in the deepest ruins." Bakura said.

Zorc became shocked at Bakura about the Millennium Earring's whereabout.

"It what? You fool! Don't you any idea where you done?! We need it... to get out of this place! Now who has the Millennium Earring?!" Zorc demands.

"How should I know? I'm knew you are all about my secrets, so I secretly put the Millennium Earring back to my sister that where belongs." Bakura explains.

Zorc tries to punch Bakura, only he was disappeared in the flash.

"They can't stop me!"

Zorc looking and grips his hand before Bakura's voice saying.

"Nobody can..." Bakura said in echo.

Zorc smiles evilly that he will claim Millennium Earring.

"Hahaha, once I take the Millennium Earring while his sister sacrificing her own body, I will get out the Shadow Realm and rule the world!"

* * *

 **Hi, Samueljoo again. Since I still add my SY-RiDE! chapters, I creating the secondary Yu-Gi-Oh! series, so don't worry about it. In this series, I'm making the new Summoning method called Evoltz. More information of Evoltz will be soon in the future chapter.**


	2. Princessheart

Years later after the Pharaoh Atem go to the Spirit World, the Kaiba Corporation has improved the Duel Monster technology and Domino City was forged into the new age of Duel Monsters. In the night at the Kaiba Corp, the shadowy woman jumps into the ground in the P.R.O.G.R.A.M. (meaning Progress Research Operation Game Reality Advanced Monsters) Room where Duel Monster data exist. The shadowy woman walks to the computer as she used her laptop to hack the security codes where she successfully entered it. With the security code was unlocked, the shadowy woman sees the data of the Duel Monsters where it has the Egyptian God cards. However, the stepping sound heard by the shadowy woman as the Security guards steps toward the room, there nothing here but empty.

"Nothing there." said the Security Guard 1.

The Security Guard 2 turned to Security Guard 1.

"Yep, nothing here. Let's go."

The guards walked to another room.

"Hey, let's eat pizza, okay." Security Guard 2 asked.

"We already ate pizza in lunch!" Security Guard 1 complain.

The shadowy woman looked to the guards, relieved from the guards spotted her.

The scene where the Duel Monster Colosseum called Kaiba Championship Stadium started. The hologram globe reads Queen of Games: Misty Alcemist. And the smokes goes on that the announcer appears as the smokes clear and greet to the crowds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am the announcer of the Kaiba Championship Stadium! We announcing that one Duelist who can stand to defeat the King or Queen of Games! Now, allow me to present... the championship of the Kaiba Championship Stadium who defeats five championship Duelists around the world!"

The crowds go wild that the champion Duelist is the blonde long-haired woman who resembles Sherry LeBlanc from 5D's riding her bike, appears on the stage. The announcer saw a blonde long haired woman.

"There she is, folks! The woman who defeats five Championship Duelists and she is waiting for a Duel! It's Misty Alcemis~t!"

The bike stops riding, the woman takes off her helmet; revealing Misty Alcemist. She facing the crowds

"Sorry for a waiting!" Misty said as she raises her arm.

The crowds go wild while the scene set on the TV, where the office settings as the woman who combined resembles to Kana Ueda from Ousama Game and Date Makiko from Digimon Story: Cyber Seulth. She looked at the TV and see Misty who is the longtime rivals since her loss of duel at Kaiba Cup Tournament before the series. Her flashback begins with Kaiba Cup Tournament at her teen years. Her name was Yurei Sazaki and she dueling a teen Misty. Their Duel Disks are Battle City Duel Disks before the series.

=Yurei: 1600= vs =Misty: 1800=

Yurei H: 3 vs Misty H: 5

Yurei's monsters: Brute Amazoness (LV6/EARTH/Warrior/ATK2500) vs Misty's monsters: Photonium Glaive Lah (LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK:3000)

Misty plays the Polymerization card and Neutronia Knight by shouts the card's name.

Misty H: 3

"I play, my Polymerization card! I fuse Glaive Lah and my Neutronia Knight from my hand!"

Glaive Lah's aura became pink and Neutronia Knight's aura became dark blue then swirls each other by mixing them into the strongest monster.

Misty's eyes widen which she shouts Fusion Summon.

"I Fusion Summon... My beloved Phoneutronius Glaive Kahla!"

Glaive Kahla wears large steel armor with her gray breastplate on her large K-cup breasts with a large sun-like halo. She also wears gray skirt with her stocking and teal shoes.

Misty's monsters: Phoneutronius Glaive Kahla (LV11/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK:4500)

Misty pointed with her finger on Yurei and declare Kahla to attack.

"Go, Phoneutron Surash!"

Glaive Kahla jumps on Amazoness and slices her into a half, she explodes into bits. Yurei blocking the attack with her two arms before her LP goes down to zero as she screams.

=Yurei: 0=

The flashback ends that Yurei forcibly gives up the Duel Monsters Card Games, so she working for the police officer to investigate the strange phenomenon of Duel Monsters.

"Hello, Miss Yurei." the one of the police officer.

Yurei facing towards the police officer.

"Yes, sir?" said Yurei.

The police officer carrying the small box which he gives to her.

"A gift from your grandfather."

Yurei takes the small box and says thanking him.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

The police officer walks back to his work and Yurei sees the small box where she opens the box.

"Hmmm... I'm open the box, but... huh?"

Yurei opens the small box, revealing the Millennium Item shaped like the earring.

"Huh? The Millennium Item?"

Yurei holds the Millennium Item-shaped earring.

"Hmmm, it does look like a earring. Perhaps I can wear it."

Yurei wearing the Millennium Earring on her left ear.

"Hmmm... I was felt, weird."

Yurei looking her new Deck filled with female Zombie-Type monsters called Vandemale. Then she looks at her favorite pal, Xeno-Cell; come out her card and appears to be a Duel Spirit.

"Gigigigigi..."

Yurei looked at Xeno-Cell.

"Yes, I know about Misty. I may give up the Duel Monsters Duel, but I have to rebuild my Duel Monster Duel with my new method. Which is why I have a Duel with Misty..." Yurei facing the picture of the Kaiba Corp Tournament. "To the Kaiba Corp Tournament."

In the midnight, in the Kaiba Corp Lab, the shadowy woman jump into the lab in the ceiling. The shadowy woman sees the Duel Monster Program that she created her Deck, she ready to finish the Duel Monster Program to create her new ace monster. Just after finishing touch of creating her new ace monster, her alert that Seto Kaiba foresees the shadowy woman.

"I was expected that was you... Miss Yurei Sazaki."

The shadowy woman revealed herself to be Yurei Sazaki and greet Seto Kaiba.

"It's been a while, Seto Kaiba."

Seto warns her about the Duel Monster Program has the power to summon the spirits.

"I'm must warn you about your actions cause to my Duel Monster Program has an incredible power to summon the Duel Spirits. I will defeat you and I use my lockdown system to see you're doing."

Yurei became serious, she activates her Duel Disk and summons Vandemale Batmist.

"Batmist, Do your thing!"

The portal summons Vandemale Batmist, the female infected woman with bat design with violet stripes. She blows her purple mist to make Yurei disappears, leaving Seto's shocks.

"She... just summon her monster! In real?!"

He became mad and decides to use his Blue-Eyes Duel Runner. He rides towards to Gate 2, smashing the gate to find Yurei.

"Yurei... you lost your Duel too many times! I'll find you to send you to prison for eternally!"

Yurei running from Seto, she finds herself the Duel Runner Corp Garage. She sees the mass-production Blue-Eyes Duel Runner and smiles that her Duel Runner will make her idea to make her own Duel Runner.

"A Mass-Production Duel Runner... alright!"

Yurei summoning Vandemale Junk Customizer.

"Junk Customizer, do your thing!"

The portal summons Vandemale Junk Customizer, a mutated female worker with her mechanical arm with the infinite amounts of tools. She facing Yurei and she said to her.

"Customizer, can you rebuild the Blue-Eyes Duel Runner to make my own?"

Junk Customizer nodded to Yurei.

"Haha, Thanks!"

Seto's Duel Runner rushes toward to Gate 0, smashing the gate again where the Duel Runner Corp Garage was here. Seto facing towards to the door.

"Alright Yurei... Come out! Then I will take you to the Kaiba Corp Prison!"

With the all of sudden, Seto heard the Duel Runner vrooming sounds.

"Huh?! What in the..."

Yurei in the Duel Runner ramming the door then jumps as far. Seto sees the mass-production Duel Runner in shocks that it was converted into her own Duel Runner.

"She drive my mass-production Duel Runner!"

Yurei rides the customized mass-production Blue-Eyes Duel Runner, now called Blood Lady as fast as she goes. But Seto does not happy and decide to use his last resort.

"Grrr... You have no regrets! But still... you won't go while I Duel!"

Seto activates Field Spell: Speed World Proto to force Yurei to duel by preventing her from getting away. Yurei see the Field Spell: Speed World Proto as she looked Seto riding his Duel Runner.

"Field Spell, Speed World Proto. It is prototype that we created it as a Field Spell Card on our Duel Runner. You won't escape until you win the Duel."

Yurei frowns as she willingly accept duel Seto.

"Alright, I'll duel you!"

Seto smirks as he accepted her offer.

"Ha! If you win, you pass. But, if I win, I'll send you to your prison eternally."

Yurei and Seto: DUEL!

=Yurei: 4000= vs =Seto: 4000=

Yurei H: 4 vs Seto H: 4

Seto begins to draw a card.

"Ready for it! I draw!" Seto draws Blue-Eyes Reqiuem as he smirks.

Seto H: 5

"First, I discard Vorce Raider from my hand, (Seto H: 3) I Special Summon Abyss D. Orb! (Seto H: 2)"

Seto Special Summoned Abyss D. Orb, the dragon inside the green orb floating on the ground.

Seto's monster: Abyss D. Orb [DARK/Dragon/LV4/Effect/ATK:1500]

"Next, I'm activate... Blue-Eyes Reqiuem! (Seto H: 2) This card allows to banish one Dragon-Type monster on my field to Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes" Dragon-Type monster from my Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions!"

Yurei become shocked a little that Seto can summon the most powerful monster.

"Ignoring the summoning conditions! There is only one thing,.."

Seto grins and he can summon his powerful "Blue-Eyes" Dragon-Type monster.

"Yes, that is... meet my almighty powerful Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

Seto summons Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, the final form of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon roars in godly noise.

Seto's monster: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon [LIGHT/Dragon/LV10/Effect/ATK:3000]

Seto smirks he declare the End Phase.

"I end my Turn. You're move."

Yurei decide to win for survival.

"Alright, this is my revived duel. If Seto wins, he lock me up to jail but my Deck has always by my side." Yurei facing her Deck and decide to declare to win.

"I will win this duel, no matter what! My turn!" Yurei draws a card, revealing Resonate Summoning.

Yurei H: 5

"Alright, I'm summon out Vandemale Warrior in attack mode!" (Yurei H: 4) Yurei summons Vandemale Warrior, an battle armored-damaged short brown hair female mutated zombie with her bony sword shaped like the crocodile tail.

Yurei's monster: Vandemale Warrior [Earth/Zombie/LV4/Effect/ATK:1700]

Seto realizes that Yurei created Vandemale.

"So, Yurei created those undead girls. But they are so boresome!"

Yurei facing towards Seto.

"Watch Seto, this is how my Deck is strong! I'm activating Vandemale Warrior's effect! when she was on the field, I can Special Summon one Level 1 monster from my Deck. So, come on out my pal, Xeno-Cell." Yurei summoned Xeno-Cell, the mutated glowing one-eyed cell with the gooey shell.

Yurei's monster: Xeno-Cell [Light/Fiend/LV1/Effect/DEF:0]

"With Xeno-Cell on the field, I can draw a card if the Monster Card, I can still draw. If I draw Spell or Trap, I can able to Special Summon the one monster that I drew, ignoring the summoning condition!" Yurei declared.

Seto become displeased at first, but little impressed.

"Hmph. I'm impressed."

Yurei prepare to draw the card with a shout.

"Draw!"

Yurei drew a card, revealing Level 6 Vendemale Lady, the Monster Card. (Yurei H: 5)

"I drew the Monster Card. And I can still draw!"

Yurei draw a card again, revealing Level 2 Vendemale X-Soldier, the Monster Card. (Yurei H: 6)

"Another Monster Card, but that's just from the beginning! X-Soldier's effect allows to banish herself from my hand and place her Vende Counter to your dragon!" (Yurei H: 5)

Seto is unimpressed a bit.

"You're such a worthless loser."

Yurei getting stressed out a little, but she need to focus on her strategy by thinking.

"I may be a worthless loser, but I need to win against Misty. But I don't know how?!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Earring glows as Yurei see her earring along with Seto who become shocked.

"Huh? What gives?!" Yurei confused.

"What? The Millennium Item! I thought they were lost when the tomb was buried!"

Yurei become surprised by the earring that is the Millennium Item.

"The Millennium Item?"

The Millennium Earring flashes through Yurei as Seto covers his eyes. Yurei wake up and see the young female duelist battle the darkness deity to save her younger brother, Bakura Yoshimo who previously is the thief.

"Whoa! What's this?!"

The young female duelist is the Egyptian Princess who looks like Gagaga Girl with the Egyptian outfits and she has a ancient Duel Runner-like vehicle pointed at the deity of the darkness named Calamity.

"Calamity! You took my brother... I will destroy your entire army of dark force and rid the all your evil, once and for all!" the Egyptian Princess declared.

Calamity is about to attack the Egyptian Princess before revealing that she has the Millennium Earring as she used the card to battle Calamity. The flashes ends with the middle of the duel as Yurei woke up again, but this time, the another person as she resembles Gagaga Girl riding the Duel Runner.

"Huh? What? Where?" ''Yurei'' said in confused.

Seto become greatly shocked.

"What... what the heck! The another hacker?!"

''Yurei'' facing the Duel Runner in surprise at first, but now she was happy that she was ''freed'' from her slumber before she draw the card.

"What, the Duel Runner? It's time to riding duel! Draw!"

''Yurei'' draw the Spell Card: Rising Force. (Yurei H: 6) As she drew the Spell Card, ''Yurei'' can now Special Summon one monster.

"Yes. I draw the Spell Card, Rising Force! Which means I can now Special Summon the monster that I drew!"

At the seconds, Yurei appears on ''Yurei'' who revealed to be the Egyptian Princess.

"Level 6 Vendemale Lady, Egyptian Princess!"

The Egyptian Princess saw Yurei's spirit on the Duel Runner.

"Huh? Whoa! Who in the heck are u?!"

Yurei talks to Egyptian Princess that she will explains after dueling against Seto.

"I'll explain later! Right now, use my new method that I mastered!"

The Egyptian Princess don't know what's going on, but she agree to summon her.

"Alright... I Special Summon Level 6 Vendemale Lady in attack mode!"

Yurei's monster: Vendemale Lady [Earth/Zombie/LV6/Effect/ATK:2500] (Yurei H: 5)

"Ha! She's not strong enough to defeat my dragon." Seto mocked.

The Egyptian Princess in Yurei's body tells Seto that she going to use Yurei's new summoning method.

"I show you who is stronger than your dragon!"

The Egyptian Princess raises her arm to perform Yurei's new summoning method.

"It's time to rev it up! It requires certain Vendemale monster + Level 1 monster in order to evolve Lady into her new form!"

Seto become shocked that she going to evolve her monster.

"You're going to evolve Lady into her stronger form?!"

The Egyptian Princess energizes her Millennium Item's powers to create a card.

"Rebuild the path of the evolution! I remove Xeno-Cell on the field in order to evolve Vendemale Lady into her next form!"

Xeno-Cell dissolves into a rainbow dust, twirls towards to Vendemale Lady by creating the spiral rings of rainbow dust. Vendemale lady's body begin to glow white.

"Darkness become pure light, reborn the path of destiny to victory! Go Evoltz Summon!"

The spiral rings on Vendemale Lady explodes into light beam as Seto covers his eyes again with a grunt.

"Shines with destiny! Level 7... Vendemale Slaywoman!"

Vendemale Lady, now evolved into Slaywoman is the battle-damaged blonde hair woman slightly resembles to Aegis. She has her sword/calibur hybrid weapon. She can jumps into the sky right front on the moon as she battle pose like Junk Warrior.

Yurei's monster: Vendemale Slaywoman [Light/Zombie/LV7/Evoltz/Effect/ATK:2800]

"Whoa! What is that?!"

The glowing card materalizes into the physical card, colored with crimson-magenta as the Egyptian Princess in Yurei's body smiles.

CHAPTER 1 END

 **So here we are! This is Yu-Gi-Oh! Evoltz! I made these characters for the series and adding with some canon characters for Evoltz. It will take a while for update the chapter as I main focus on Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE!. So good luck and send the review on SY-RiDE and Evoltz.**


End file.
